Machine Transliteration (“MT”) is the process of automatically converting the script of a word from a source language (e.g., English) to a target language (e.g., Hindi). The idea is to map a sequence of letters in one language to a sequence of letters in another language such that pronunciation is largely preserved. There are two types of transliteration, generative transliteration and transliteration extraction. Generative transliteration typically refers to on-the-fly transliteration for new terms where transliteration extraction involves learning rules from large multi-lingual corpora like the Web (e.g., Wikipedia, etc.).